


Soothing

by Anonymous



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnarchyAnagrams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAnagrams/gifts).




End file.
